SasuHina
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is a story about how two people were brought together by one being in a abusive relatioship


**SasuHina**

 **A Fight For love**

 **Intro:**

 **My Names Hinata Hyuga I'm 17 years old and I'm a junior at Konoha High. I have A wonderful boyfriend name Naruto who I love and adore so much or at least I think I do...My sister Sakura thinks that naruto's a jerk! and does not like him at all! I thought No he's not then one day I wore a cute outfit to school and that was when he started hitting me and beating me up really bad and it hasn't stopped. I know Naruto's a kind person and that's why I choose to stay with him. My Sister thinks I should leave him and find someone better but I'm afraid to unitl that day when I was walking to class, with sunglasses and a bloody nose and saw Naruto punch me,kick me in the hallway. He slammed naruto against the wall asking him why he's hurting me and Naruto told him that it was none of his business! Sasuke then tells him It is my business! Naruto kicks me again and walks away...then I blacked out. I woke up with Sasuke putting ice packs on the areas where I got kicked..and said "I'm here for you & I think you're wonderful! By the way I have a huge crush on you ...I want to be there for you *blushed.* Then I smiled and told him thank you for defending me and I broke down and cried really Ohh sweetie you deserve better! than being in a abusive relationship with him! That jerk who uses you as a punching bag! Hinata I don't want to be with him anymore!*crying* please help me...Saskura sees her sister ! What happened?! He hit you again?! Hinata takes off her sunglasses...Oh my gosh sis! cries really hard and hugs her sister..Let's go home Hinata falls..Sasuke Catches her before she hits the ground..Thank you for catching my sister. Sasuke You're welcome I hope she's gonna be okay, Sakura I hope so too thanks again! Sakura & hinata go inside and Sakura has Hinata lay down on the couch then hears a knock on the door and goes to answer then opens the door...What are you doing here?! I think you've caused enough pain for my sister! let me see my girl Sakura! Sakura how bout you not see her! She's resting with ice packs on her face so please leave us alone! especially Hinata! Naruto No! She's mine! no one can have her but me!only me! Sakura you're crazy!You're insane Naruto go away! let her heal! geez! Hinata walks to the door..Stay away from me! I'm sick of you hurting me! Naruto hinata please! I'm sorry baby please! Hinata naruto I need to rest now please... Naruto I wanna lay down with you baby please honey? Hinata I need to lay down by myself for now okay? Naruto okay my love i'll see you tomorrow..Hinata yea see you *Naruto leaves* & Hinata slams the door shut, sinks to the floor and cries...Sakura ohh Hina why you stay with him! Hinata I'm so scared Sakura...I want to break up with him but I'm afraid...cries..Sakura ohh sis at least we have each yes we do sis! Wish the right guy for me would appear and keep me safe...Sakura Hina you've been saying that alot more since you've been dating Mr. Abusive Naruto and I'm really starting to wonder why that is...I wish for my Mr right to appear too! *they laugh*i'm gonna go make us dinner before we go to bed. hinata okay sis I'll go with you...They're in the kitchem making dinner and talking. They eat their dinner but hinata barely eats from being scared of her boyfriend and the same for Sakura... **

**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **My story begins on that very night when my sister Sakura & I lock all the windows & all the doors, walking upstairs to our bedrooms to go to bed but we both leave our bedroom doors open with every window and door throughout the house all locked up. As I close my eyes to fall asleep the dream happens. *In Dream* Sasuke Hinata! Hinata! I Love you! I'll keep you safe my love...Hinata ohh Sasuke my love...Sasuke ohh my Hina you're beautiful and so wonderful! I want you so badd..I wanna hold you,love you,taste you,protect you,mmm Oh Hinata I want you..*Dream Ends*Hinata wakes up & thinks ohh wow he's hott and so so sexy! falls back asleep...Sakura *In Dream* Sakura...Sakura...ohh Sakura...I want you so badd...I wanna love you,taste you,hold you in my arms, protect you...ohh I love you my Beautiful cherry blossom...you're so wonderful baby...*Dream Ends* Sakura wakes up & Thinks ohh wow mmm so hott, handsome, and sexy...falls back asleep...Now to Sasuke who's also dreaming about a certain person..*In Dream* Sasuke...Help me baby...I need you!ohh I love you...help me...I want you so badd you hott sexy stud you...Sasuke wakes up saying Hinata! Thinks wow I'd love to be with her...falls back asleep...Now to the other guy who's dreaming about a certain someone too...*In Dream* Kashi...Where are you!Kashi! I want you so badd baby..I need you kashi! I love you,you're so wonderful!mylove! ohh I wanna be with you and keep you safe love you...*Dream Ends* Wakes up & thinks wow so beautiful & Sexy...HOTT too...Falls back asleep... The next day Sakura & Hinata wake up to get ready for school when...Hinata I had a strange dream last night but it was amazing. Sakura I had a strange dream too but it was wonderful & amazing. Hinata Uh what's wrong with us sis? Sakura I don't know Hina Can't explain the feeling I have. Hinata same with me why do I feel happy? Sakura I don't know Hina but feels kind of...oh boy here comes Jerk! Hinata Oh no I don't wanna get hit again...Sakura crap I gotta get to class! Hina you should go too..Hinata walks to class when...Naruto *Yells* Where do you think your going?! Hinata I'm going to class. Naruto pushes Hinata really hard & falls to the ground...Naruto kicks her, stands her up and slaps her...Naruto What did I tell you about dressing like that! *kicks & punches her..Hinata falls to the ground..Sasuke sees Naruto beating Hinata..Sasuke Leave her alone! Naruto Its none of your Business! leave us alone! Sasuke NO...I'm not going to let you hurt her or use her as a punching bag!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Defend...**

 **Naruto I can treat her how ever I please! Sasuke I'm not gonna let you hurt her! Naruto Why do you even care?! She's my girl! Sasuke I care because...I don't like to see girls getting beaten and abused by their boyfriends! Naruto Hey Hinata do I abuse you! *doesn't answer* Well?! answer me! You worthless slut! *Still doesn't answer* goes to kick Hinata and Sasuke stops him..Naruto Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?! Sasuke Punched Naruto in the face and knocked him out cold...goes to check on Hinata...Are you okay? Hinata I'm really sore *starts crying* Sasuke come on let's go get you cleaned up *takes her to the nurses office and cleans her face...Hinata thank you for cleaning me up...Sasuke you're welcome...*whispers* beautiful Hinata blushes..I look awful! but thanks.*thinks* Oh my gosh can't be! the guy from my dreams...Sasuke Are you alright? *thinks* ohh boy it's the girl from my dreams...Hinata I-I'm o-okay still sore t-that's all Puts on her sunglasses...Sasuke I wish I was your boyfriend...Hinata turns around w-what? Sasuke You heard me..I wish you were mine...Kisses hinata and she kisses back, the door shuts *both moan* ohh boy...I want you so badd...Hinata I want you too *Sasuke licks her neck* ah! *kisses Sasuke again* let's leave & go to my...Sasuke I'll take you to my house instead..*they leave* When they get to his house he opens the door and closes it shut..Kissing Hinata..Hinata ohh baby...*moans*Kisses and Licks Sasukes neck...Sasuke ah! ohh baby...ah! *they kiss*Hinata ohh yess I wanna make love to you mmm Sasuke Are you sure? Hinata yes i'm sure ...sexystud... They get upstairs to his room Sasuke shuts the door as Hinata takes off his shirt kissing & licking him all over...gets to his manhood...unbuttons & unzips his pants and sucks...Sasuke ahh! ah! Ah! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh feels so good baby ah! ah! ahh! Hinata! ah! ah! mm ohh yess...Hinata take me...now...Sasuke takes off her clothes kissing and licking her all over ah! baby!ohh Sasuke...feels so good..Sasuke enters hinata ...ah! ah! ah! ohh I want you ah! ah! ohh baby ahh! Sasuke ohh Hinata I want you so badd! *moans* Hinata you're so handsome! sasuke...Sasuke you're beautiful Hinata I'd love for you to be mine I would! Hinata I'd love to be with you I feel safe with you and I have a confession to make to you Sasuke ohh baby what's the confession? I've had a crush on you for a very long time and I know this may be sudden but I love you I've always loved you Since I first layed eyes on you. Sasuke ohh Hinata I love you too and i've had a crush on you too I want us to be together so badd hinata Me too I wanna be with you Sasuke! *they kiss & hold each other tight...**


End file.
